vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse Custer (Preacher TV Series)
Summary Reverend Jesse Custer (born July 30, 1984) is a former Texas preacher who merged with a mysterious creature known as Genesis, developing the ability to make anyone do anything he says. When Jesse summoned God in front of Annville, Jesse realized the figure was an impostor. After learning that God had abandoned Heaven, Jesse began a crusade with Tulip and Cassidy, in search of God. After learning God enjoys jazz, Jesse and his friends left for New Orleans. However, after learning the messiah is a "moron", Jesse reluctantly accepts Herr Starr's offer on taking Humperdoo's place. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, Unknown via Genesis Name: Jesse Custer, Preacher Origin: Preacher (TV Series) Gender: Male Age: In his early 40s Classification: Human, Preacher, Genesis's Host Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, High Pain Tolerance, Mind Control and Sound Manipulation (Via Genesis), BFR (Via Genesis, involuntarily banished Eugene to Hell. Can banish souls to Hell or Heaven), Soul Manipulation (Jesse's power allows him to affect the souls of others, including beings in Heaven), Memory Manipulation (Genesis can affect the memories of other people. Jesse used it to force Linus to forget his attraction about a little girl wich ends with the latter completely forgetting any conversation with her) Attack Potency: Wall level (Extremely skilled at hand-to-hand fight and is easily able to take out multiple opponents at the same time in a bar. Defeated Pat and is able to fight and overpower Cassidy, who is a vampire with enhanced strength. Defeated Jody), Unknown via Genesis Speed: At least Peak Human (Can dodge strikes from multiple fighters at the same time and is able to keep up with Cassidy) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Wall Class (Stronger than most fighters. Can harm the likes of Cassidy and Jody) Durability: Wall level (Easily able to take multiple strikes from skilled fighters like Pat. Resisted to many attacks from Cassidy) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with guns, far higher with Genesis Standard Equipment: Handgun Intelligence: Gifted. Jesse is an extremely skilled fighter and a former criminal who is very pro-efficient with multiple weapons. He uses both his highly developed fighting skills and dirty tactics to fight his opponents, including using Genesis's power. He can also be very manipulative and as a preacher, Jesse is an expert in the concept of religious beliefs, particularly Christianity and can be very charismatic. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses but has survived situations that would have killed normal human beings. Beings who don't possess a soul are immune to Genesis's power. If the target can't hear or understand the command, the power doesn't work. Losing his soul prevents Jesse from using Genesis's power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Divine commandment/Absolute mind control:' Jesse's merge with Genesis endows him with a power known only as the Word of God. A power both blasphemous and blessed, the Word of God allows Jesse to literally speak with God's direct personal authority; commanding anyone to do anything he says. Those affected by the Word must do everything and anything he says to the letter. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sound Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Memory Users Category:Humans Category:Antiheroes Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Preacher (TV Series) Category:Priests Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier